bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David and the Lion's Den (version 1)
David and the Lion's Den is an episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It features one long story titled David and the Lion's Den. Plot Countertop Intro As the show opens on the counter-top, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything burst in to host the show, overriding Bob and Larry. After reluctantly giving in, Bob walks off (leaving Larry, who is one of the Pirates), the Pirates read the letter, which asks, in essence, whether to trust God. The Captain, aka, Pa Grape, then tells the story of Dave and the Lions' Den. The Story This is the story of David and the Lion's Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then David (Junior Asparagus) arrives he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot to trap David into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation David praying to God and open the door Cindy's father (Charlie Pincher) a proud and confident men with two daughters (Asparagus Girls) organize a ball for Princess Cindy (Laura Carrot) tonight in the night David's Brothers named Dave (Bob the Tomato) and Daniel (Larry the Cucumber). The next morning the clock will wake David up as they knock the door a Mail Delivery Boy (Percy Pea) When the invitation to the ball arrives. when David finishes his chores David's Nephew fix a gown that belonged to the step-family marched for the royal ball. At the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, a Fairy Godaugther (Asparagus Girl) appears and bestows upon David a golden crown, a robe and build a coach with a coachman (Lil' Pea) and a footman (Lenny Carrot) on the stroke of midnight, meaning that everything else will change back to the way they were. At the ball, the Princess rejects every villagers until he sees David. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight the step-family flees to her coach and away from the castle. The next morning the Grand Duke (Pea #1) will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass cup just then the guards (Potato Guards) have him thrown into the lions den. Although David is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing. The next morning King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family goes to david's house and finds that not only is David alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. Princess Cindy hops the cup onto her foot and King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family celebrate their (apparent) and his wisemen with David and Cindy to build another coach and sent of to Egypt. Closing Countertop Finishing on the countertop, the Pirates are confused about David's story as they did not know who he was (beyond their knowledge of Gideons International). However, Bob comes on and acknowledges he put the story in when the Pirates seemed to be at a lack for inspiration. After congratulating the Pirates for a good job on the show, Qwerty gives a verse and the Captain declares his desire to make a Pirates Who Don't Do Anything movie. Nobody is interested at first, and the show ends with the Captain saying he hopes he can get the funds necessary. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Dave aka David's Brother #1) *Larry the Cucumber (Elliot, Daniel aka David's Brother #2) *Pa Gape (George) *Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick) *Junior Asparagus (David) *Archibald Asparagus *King Darius (El Rey Dario) *King Darius' Wife *Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) *Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) *Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) *Tom Grape (Servent #1) *Rob the Apple (Servent #2) *Otto Orange (Servent #3) *Mable the Pear (Maid #2) *Penelope Asparagus (Maid #1) *Charlie Pincher (Cindy's Father) *Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) *Laura Carrot (Princess Cindy) *Percy Pea (a Mail Delivery Boy) *Joe the Yellow Tomato (David's Nephew) *Asparagus Girl (Fairy Godaugther) *Lil' Pea (a coachman) *Lenny Carrot (a footman) *Potato Guards (King Darius' Guards) *Lions *Narrator *Silly Song Narrator *Qwerty Songs *Veggie Tales Theme Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *Hope's Song *Beautiful You *What We Have Learned (Ukulele) *I Love My Duck (Instrumental) Trivia *David has quite a few pictures in his room. There are eighteen from past episodes: **Ma Mushroom and Grandpa Scallion (Madame Blueberry) **Goliath the Pickle (How Many Veggies) **Dennis and Lanny singing (Celery Night Fever) **The Pecking (Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed) **X-Ray the Yellow Zucchini (Bob and Larry's ABC's) **IRS Agent (The Toy That Saves Christmas) **Invasion of the Cow Snatchers (Larry Boy and the Fib From Outer Space) **2000 New Tire Machine (Pa's Grape's Shapes) **Tom Grape in the Bathtub (Time for Tom) **Nezzer's Chocolate Factory (Rack Shack and Benny) **Larry streering Bob's Boat (God Wants Me To Forgive Them) **Larry, Bob, and Junior on a sled (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Ogre Olaf, and Kids singing (Toy Story) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Very Silly Songs) **The Peas: Chocolate Factory Pea Philippine Pea Israelite Pea and Three Peas **Woody sitting next to a poster column (Toy Story) **Alvin playing his harmonica (A Chipmunk Christmas) **Bumblyburg Water Tower Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000